


when skies are grey

by Zeniyx



Series: death [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Heavy Angst, M/M, Oneshot, Songfic, literally oneshot-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25437631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeniyx/pseuds/Zeniyx
Summary: warning: Gou dies.It's really short ajksjkjw---was joking around with some people about Ash's death during the movies (we're horrible, I know.) and then someone was like"Imagine if they killed Gou instead of Ash next time becuz they're tired of Ash dying over and over again"yea that's basically it
Relationships: Gou | Goh/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Series: death [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844938
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	when skies are grey

**Author's Note:**

> for the people in the satogou server <3

_you are my sunshine_

It was raining. Ash felt helpless as he cradled Gou in his arms. 

_my only sunshine_

Gou was barely breathing now; Ash can feel him slipping away into the void as the seconds pass. 

_you make me happy_

Ash recounted what had happened to lead them to such a pitiful state. Oh. That’s right. _It was all Ash’s fault._

_when skies are_ **_grey_ **

They were supposed to be investigating a forest where locals said a Darkrai reside. Everything was going well when all of a sudden the Darkrai attacked them. 

_you’ll never know dear_

They thought it would be an easy investigation so they didn’t bring any pokémon with them. Yes. Even Pikachu and Raboot. Leaving them completely defenceless. 

_how much I love you_

Ash was the one who was supposed to get hit. He was the one who the shadowball should’ve hit. But Gou… He pushed Ash away at the last second. Barely uttering “I love you” under his breath as he collapsed. 

_Please don’t take my sunshine away_

Now as Ash held Gou in his arms, his lifeless form began to fade by the minute. Ash couldn’t do anything to stop Gou from hurting. The next town was a mile away and by then it would be too late. _It’s already too late_. 

Gou had stopped breathing moments after Ash whispered the words he wanted to hear for the longest time. Fading away with a small smile displayed on his departed corpse.

  
  


_"I love you too."_

**Author's Note:**

> sorry not sorry LOL


End file.
